


Thank You

by temporaryhutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryhutt/pseuds/temporaryhutt
Summary: This takes place a couple of months after Cas becomes human. He doesn't take it well and  shows up drunk in Dean's room. Dean takes care of drunk Cas. But drunk Cas wants to dance with Dean and ask what their song is. What is Dean and Cas's song?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just woke up and had this idea in my head. I apologize if this is poorly written. I haven't written anything in about three years. But I hope you enjoy :)

Dean had just gotten ready to settle in for the night. He was dressed only in his black boxer-briefs and an old gray t-shirt. He was especially tired as he and Sam just arrived home to the bunker from some town in Oregon from a hunt. The hunt consisted of a nest of vampires, probably one of the biggest nests they've ever cleared out before. Dean was extremely tired, he could feel the bags under his eyes and his joints and muscles hurt like hell. As soon as he got into bed to get some very much needed sleep, his door flung open to reveal his best friend Castiel. He stumbled in calling out for Dean. 

"Dean?" The ex-angel questioned as he walked into Dean's bedroom wearing his usual suit and trenchcoat but his tie was undone and his hair was disheveled, each little hair going in a different direction. 

Dean abruptly jumped out of bed to assist his best friend as he stumbled further into the room with no sense of where anything is. He is usually happy to see Cas, but this time worry took over his body as he saw the condition his best friend was in. 

"Cas, buddy, what happened to you?" Dean asked the recently new human as he rushed to his side to grab his elbows to prevent Cas from face planting on the cold and hard floor of the bunker. 

"Deaaan," Cas slurred out of his mouth. Dean could smell the alcohol not only from his breath, but from his clothes. It was as if Cas consumed an entire shelf of liquor. By the looks and the smells of it, there was a good chance that Cas did. He was completely drunk out of his mind. 

Cas's room was all the way down the hall from Dean's room and he knew that it would be a struggle to drag Cas to his room. Instead he guided him over to his bed to sit down while Dean ruffled through his clothes in the bureau next to his bed. The hunter had picked out his hot dog pajama pants, the warmest and newest pair of clothing he owned, and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt that he has owned for as long as he can remember. 

"C'mon, Cas, put these on," Dean said to his intoxicated friend who was wobbling back and forth on his bed. Cas couldn't keep still and eventually fell back onto the bed, drunkenly laughing. 

Although Dean is concerned about Cas, he couldn't help but smile as he saw Cas fall back and laugh. Cas may be highly intoxicated by alcohol but he was also adorable. Dean reached for the ex-angel's arms and pulled him up on his feet. Cas could still barely stand but he was steadied by Dean, who was starting to take his tan trenchcoat off. He tossed it on to the floor and looked into Cas's eyes. His eyes were usually this perfect shade of blue that Dean would get lost in but they were now glassy, red drooping eyes that didn't stare right back into Dean's like they normally do. 

Dean started to unbutton Cas's white dress shirt. He broke the silence between them when he asked, "Cas, man, what happened to you? Why'd you go out and get shitfaced?" 

Cas didn't speak but continued to still look droopy and wavered back and forth. Dean threw the dress shirt on the floor and started to bring Cas's undershirt over his head. Dean couldn't help but run his hands down the former angel's shoulders and his arms. His body was toned and so smooth, another thing Dean really liked about Cas. He couldn't help but stare at Cas's body. It was perfect. His muscles were prominent, he was toned and skin smooth. The last part is surprising because of all the fighting and hunting he's done. But that feature very much stuck out to Dean. 

"Cas, answer me," Dean demanded while still holding the balance of his friend. 

Cas finally looked at Dean in the eyes and bursted out laughing. He nodded his head back and forth as he chuckled. 

"What?" 

Still laughing, Cas slurred, "You look funny when, when you're serious." 

Dean ignored the comment to finish undoing his pants and belt, to then take his shoes off. Cas stopped laughing and let Dean dress him in his pajamas. 

"Why'd you get shitfaced, Cas?" 

Cas, while wearing Dean's hot dog pajama pants and t-shirt, sat onto the bed. Dean followed and sat next to him on the memory foam single bed. His hand made its way to Cas's forearm and started rubbing circles to the smooth skin with his calloused thumb. 

"Because humans get drunk. I'm human now. I get drunk. Just like you." His words were a little less slurred. 

Cas finally looked at Dean with his glassy, red-blue eyes. Dean brought his head up and stared into Cas's eyes. His eyes weren't the same to how Dean remembered them. He can see sadness in his eyes as they droop away from his gaze. He knew that Cas might have been a laughing drunk and all perky but he could see past that, straight into Cas's real emotion. 

"Buddy, I ain't no role model," was all Dean could say while still rubbing tiny circles onto his soft skin. He knew if he said anymore that Cas really wouldn't remember any of it in the morning. But it still broke Dean's heart to see his best friend act like someone he wasn't. 

Dean's physical affection stopped as Cas wobbled up from the bed and attempted to pull Dean from the bed. It didn't work -- Cas was still so drunk that he would have fell back onto the floor if it wasn't for Dean standing up to steady him. 

"Dance with me!" Cas exclaimed as he stumbled closer to Dean to wrap his arms around his neck. For a moment, Dean just stood there with Cas wrapped around his body, trying to move and sway him back and forth. Even though Dean was extremely exhausted, he decided to humor Castiel. The older Winchester brother held the short man's side and started to sway very gently. He didn't want Cas to become dizzy, despite the fact that he's drunk and probably already dizzy and seeing stars. 

Cas started to laugh as he rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean could feel Castiel's hair on the side of his face. But it didn't bother him-- it was soft so Dean leaned his head just a little on Cas's. 

Dean let himself have this moment with Cas. They didn't get to have these moments a lot. In fact, they probably haven't had a proper one in months. Since Cas became human, he distanced himself from not only Sam but Dean. He tried not to take offense from the situation because he knew that Cas had been struggling but he missed him. Even though this isn't a proper moment, either. Unfortunately, their moment won't be a memory they'll both remember someday. Dean will be the only one to remember it. 

He started to chuckle before saying, "What's our song, Deaaan?" 

Dean snapped out of the moment they were having and picked his head up. Confusion was spread through his face as he answered "Whaddya mean?" 

Cas picked up his head to look up at the man who had stopped swaying back and forth. Cas moved his hand from around Dean's neck to rest on his shoulders. They now only stood together holding themselves. 

"Our song. The woman in the bar. She told me her and her-her boyfriend have a song. Together." 

At this point Cas had sobered up just a bit but he was still drunk. But definitely not as plastered as before. He calmed down a little and stopped laughing. Cas looked up at Dean, waiting for an answer.

Dean stated, "We, uh, don't have one." 

All Cas said was a simple "Oh" in reply. 

"C'mon, let's get you to bed," Dean spoke as he guided Cas to the other side of the bed. He fumbled around but Dean eventually layed him on his side that would face him. He made sure that Cas's pillow was soft and then covered him with his blankets. 

Cas didn't put up much of a fight. Actually, he didn't put up one at all. He let Dean take care of him. Castiel is stubborn and would rather take care of Dean. But he knew the new human was vulnerable and having a difficult time with living life as a human and not a celestial being. He didn't know how that felt, but he did know how cruel the world can be and how difficult life as a hunter really was. 

He soon rolled into bed with Cas, who was fast asleep. Although Dean was remarkably tired, he couldn't help but watch Cas sleep. He only ever saw him sleep when his power was weakened and had to, which was on rare occasions. Other than that, he never saw Cas properly sleep. He was glad he was finally obtaining the sleep he deserved, angel or not. 

Dean moved closer to Cas to feather through his hair. The dark brunette's hair was still up in every direction, but Dean tried to smooth it down. Castiel's hair was soft and silky, Dean loved that. He inched closer to plant a kiss on the Cas's temple before going back to his small side of the bed. 

"G'night, Cas." 

***

Cas woke up with his head pounding and was utterly confused. He didn't remember anything about last night. He didn't try to remember and question himself except to why was he in Dean's bed? He looked around the room, but other than Dean's things, it was empty. He tried to get up out of bed, but dizziness took upon him and decided he was just going to lay there until he felt good enough to stand up. 

It didn't really matter to him because Dean gently opened the door with a glass of water in his hand. He was usually the one to check in on the other, but he let Dean take care of him. There wasn't much Cas could do with the blistering headache he had. Dean must have noticed Cas do his signature scrunch face and fished out a bottle of pills from his nightstand. "Here, try these," he said as he tossed Cas the pills and handed him the glass of water. 

Dean decided to sit at the end of the bed, next to Cas who was only half sitting up. After Cas swallowed the pills that promised to get rid of headaches, he mumbled a 'thank you' to Dean.

"You got pretty hammered last night. How're you feelin'?" 

Cas set down the glass of water on the nightstand beside the bed and sat up, leaving a gap between him and Dean. 

"Like crap," responded Cas. He knew that Dean knew how he was feeling. Hell, he was there for Dean and took care of him when he came home plastered. But Cas knew it was a little different. He knew that this was out of character for him. But then again, he just became human. That opens a whole lot of questions about his character now.

"I know, buddy. I've been there before." 

They sat in silence for awhile. The silence wasn't perfectly comfortable, but Dean was comfortable enough to sit with the hungover former angel. It didn't bother him because they've sat in silence together hundreds of times. But Dean didn't know what to say. He knew that Cas wouldn't want to open up about all the human talk until after he was hungover, maybe not even then. 

Cas was at a loss for words, too. There's not much to say when you don't remember anything that happened the night before. He also didn't want to question Dean about them, either. He figured that if anything important actually came up, Dean would mention it to Cas. 

"Thank you," Dean said to break the silence. He looked up at Cas who had his signature confused look spread across his face. 

"For what?"

"Thank you," Dean stated again. "By Led Zeppelin. That would be our song," he elaborated.

Cas raised his head, looking at Dean with saying, "I don't follow." 

Of course he didn't follow, Dean thought. He didn't remember anything about last night. But this was important for Dean to share with Cas, wasn't it? 

Dean sighed and inched closer to the former angel. The hunter barely left a couple inches of space between them. He wanted to explain to him exactly what he was talking about, but Cas's confused look always distracts Dean. A smirk creeped up on his face as he chuckled at bit at Cas. 

"Last night," Dean started as he kept staring at Cas, " You asked what our song was. It's 'Thank you'. Do you 'member that song?" 

Castiel's confused facial expression made it seem as if he was more confused to what Dean was saying. He didn't want to disappoint Dean by telling him the negative answer, but he didn't want to lie to him. His loyalties are still with Dean and even turned human, he knows being lied to sucked. So he replied with, "No, sorry. I don't remember." 

Dean didn't look at Cas any different. He didn't look disappointed in his answer because deep down Dean knew he knew it, whether he could remember at this moment or not. 

"Yeah you do. That hunt we did in Wisconsin about three months ago. It was just me 'n you. I sang along to the song, you said you liked my voice." 

It just dawned on Cas. He did, in fact, know exactly the hunt and moment he was talking about. It was just him and Dean after that hunt, alone in the Impala as Sam was at the motel. They were driving on these dirt backroads listening to Dean's favorite songs. It seemed that Dean really only sang that one song, none of the other songs on the whole duration of the car ride. It was finally a moment they both remembered. Cas lightened up his expression to let Dean know that he knew exactly the song he was talking about. 

Dean broke his gaze with Cas, grabbing his phone from his robe's pocket. While Cas just stared at him as there was no follow up to what he said, Dean scrolled through his phone until he finally clicked his thumb to the screen. It was quiet at the moment before the Led Zeppelin song started to play on Dean's phone. 

"If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you. When the mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me." 

The two stared at each other, both giving each other gentle smiles as the song played. Dean could tell that Cas didn't even mind that he had a splitting headache while listening to the song. They were enjoying the point in time they were spending together. Dean could tell Cas was still sleepy but he could see his real eyes, the crystal blue ocean eyes he loved. He didn't see sadness hidden behind his eyes anymore. He saw hope and love. 

"And so today, my world it smiles. Your hand in mine, we walk the miles. Thanks to you it will be done. For you to me are the only one. Happiness, no more be sad. Happiness, I'm glad."


End file.
